


Honey-Sweet Words

by UsagichanP



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: (By Interspecies I mean Zora x Human), Biting, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Double Penetration, Fluff, Interspecies Romance, Large Cock, Lingerie, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marathon Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Stomach Bulge, monster cock, multiple dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagichanP/pseuds/UsagichanP
Summary: Link, after realizing he has a praise kink/is in love with the Zora Prince Sidon, musters up the courage to confess to Sidon. To his surprise, however, the feelings are mutual.[Sequel posted in Chapter 2!]
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 25
Kudos: 899





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't uploaded a new fic, much less from a new fandom, in quite a while. I've been working on this fic on and off, and after my dear friend beta'd this for me I decided to post this.
> 
> Did you know sharks have two penises? (If you've read other Sidlink fics, you probably already know this lol)

Out of all the people Link had met all over the world, Prince Sidon of the Zora was the nicest. Every time Link encountered Sidon, encouraging and almost adoring honey-sweet words overflowed from the prince’s lips; he did not hold back in the slightest when praising Link.

Thing is, Link really liked it. He _ loved _ it, even. 

As a hero, Link was no stranger to praise. He was no stranger to people making romantic advances on him as well. Many women (and some non-women) had flirted with him throughout his travels. He was quite aware he was cute. Blush a little, smile, say a shy thank you and leave as quickly as possible– it was a routine repeated nearly every time he stepped foot in a new town. 

But there was something different about when Sidon complimented him. Every ‘_ You’re beautiful and absolutely wonderful, Link!’ _or razor-sharp grin and wink made Link’s heart pound fast, as if a Lynel was charging straight at him. For the longest time, he couldn’t figure out why.

* * *

_ Oh. _

_ I think I have a praise kink. Specifically for Sidon. _

_ I like him too. _

_ Like really really like him. _

Link paused mid apple bite as the realization washed over him. 

_ Ah, shit. This explains a lot. _

He sat up in bed and sighed, running a hand over his face. 

“Is it really such a bad thing, though?” Link thought out loud. “He’s a prince and I’m a hero. It’s not such an odd connection. Although we’re both men…” He heaved himself out of bed, set his half-eaten apple to the side, and made his way downstairs to an oak-wood table. “Ah, it’s been 100 years. I think people care more about me saving the world than who I like.” 

Spotting a blank piece of parchment lying on the table, Link smoothed it out and grabbed a Rito feather quill and some ink. “I’ll write a letter to Sidon.” He decided. “Or at least figure out what I want to say.” _ Assuming I tell him, of course. Not the praise kink part. Just the crush part. Obviously. _

Leaning back in his wooden chair, he groaned and rubbed at his eyes. “Think, Link. You’ve got to be _ eloquent _. Sidon has his own damn fan club, so he’s probably has gotten hundreds of confessions.” And how could he not? Even from an objective point, Sidon was charming and strong, if a bit over-enthusiastic. So what if he was nearly twice Link’s height? Link had climbed literal mountains, from bottom to top. Why couldn’t he do a fish prince too?

That probably wasn’t the best way to phrase it. 

“Dear Sidon…” Link started out loud. “I have written this letter as a confession. A confession about you.” He tapped the quill against his lip in thought.

“I know that Mipha loved me, but the affection was not mutual– nope, don’t talk about his dead sister in a love letter. That’s weird.” The hero pinched the bridge of his nose. 

_ A love letter. _ Just the phrase made Link’s stomach twist. Link hadn’t loved anyone in 100 years– and even back then, it wasn’t love like _ this _. Princess Zelda was cute, but Link was her knight first and foremost, not her lover. Mipha’s love was one-sided, and as beautiful as she was, he just didn’t feel the same way towards her. Funnily enough, back then he was sure that if he did get married, it would be to someone of his own race and not a slimy fish-person.

How times have changed in 100 years. 

_ No, _ Link decided. This isn’t just _ love _ , the feelings he had for the Prince were also _ lust _. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t realized it sooner. How many times had he had a dream of Sidon crooning praises, only for him to wake up with sticky sheets? How many times had Link stepped out of the room at the Zora Palace to hide his red face from Sidon? How many times had Link felt his heart squeeze and his chest burn and his stomach churn when Sidon touched him? 

Maybe this bout of lust was the result of his puberty catching up to him. After all, he _ had _ been frozen for a century, both body and mind. Of course, even without the extra 100 years added on Link was a legal adult (he finally convinced the Gerudo bartender to give him a Noble Pursuit, which was as delicious as advertised), but Hylian puberty lasted to nearly 20 in some boys. Naturally his, ahem, sexual appetite was starving, he hadn’t gotten laid in– Link paused, trying to recall how many years ago– uh, far too long. 

But were Hylian and Zora relationships even a thing, romantic or sexual wise? Don’t get him wrong, if possible Link definitely wanted to be more than just the Prince’s fuck buddy. Just the word _ boyfriend _gave him goosebumps. 

First things first though, Link needed to get his rainbow pigeons in a row and write that damn letter. 

* * *

It was fairly late when Link finally arrived at Zora’s Domain. Instead of teleporting to the shrine like usual, he decided to walk there from the tower, taking his time to observe the local wildlife and practice his confession in his head (although the letter was tucked securely in his bag just in case).

“I can do this.” Link said to himself as he walked up the grand staircase towards the Zora throne room. “I’m the hero of Hyrule. I’ve defeated an evil god. I’m a brave boy.” 

As he was giving himself a pep talk, Link ran straight into something very wet and firm. He stumbled back and looked up to see a grinning Sidon, with only a towel wrapped around his red waist. _ Speak of the Devil. _

“Hello, dear hero!” Sidon greeted cheerily. “What brings you here so late? Though your presence is always a pleasure.” 

_ Not a brave enough boy for this! _ Link froze for a moment, distracted by the way water droplets ran down Sidon’s smooth skin, dripping from his neck and traveling down his collarbone and muscular chest. _ I wonder how Zora skin tastes like. _ Link thought, then shook his head internally. _ Focus, Link! You can fantasize later. _

“Actually, I uh,” He coughed and cleared his throat, “Can we talk privately?” He asked. 

Sidon tilted his head in confusion, but nodded. “Of course. How about the East Reservoir Lake? Nobody will be there at this time of night.”

“Perfect.” Link said. “Let’s go then.”

“I apologize for my appearance,” Sidon spoke, breaking the silence as they walked down the path to the lake. “I just took a hot bath, and did not have time to dress.”

“Oh? A hot bath? But you already practically live in water.” Link pointed out. “I mean no offense, Prince Sidon, but I was not aware that Zoras, ah, take separate baths. I always assumed that you clean yourself in the river in your domain.”

Sidon chuckled softly. “No, no, it’s fine. Most Zoras do wash themselves in the river. The water’s a bit on the cooler side this time of year, so I find taking hot baths relaxes me.” 

Link made a little _ oh _sound, and they fell back into silence.

“Did you get a new bed? I don’t remember it being that big before.” Link asked as they approached the lake. “Why was there even a bed here in the first place?” 

“I did indeed change the bed to a more Zora sized one. The previous bed was unable to fit me. As you might know, the moon looks stunning reflected on the lake at night. After you defeated the Divine Beast and the waters became clear, I found myself drawn to this lake. When I ended up accidentally falling asleep several times while gazing at the moon, I installed the bed so I can at least fall asleep to the moon comfortably.” Sidon explained. “I hope you don’t mind, Link.” 

“Ah, of course not.” _ It looks big enough for both of us. _ Link blinked quickly to banish the thought. _ Control your thirst, dammit. _

“Link, are you alright?” Sidon asked, breaking Link from his thoughts. “You look rather flushed.” He put his clawed hand on Link’s forehead. “My, you’re really warm! Are you sick? You should rest. It would be terrible if the wonderful hero of Hyrule fell ill!”

“Sidon, I’m fine.” Link gently pushed his hand away. _ I’m just slightly nervous. And also thirsty over you. _

“So… the thing that I need to tell you is…” Link paused, chewing on his lip. He felt his hand hover over the letter in his back pocket, but did not grab it yet. 

“I’m sure you've heard this a hundred times before– you’ve got your own fan club for goddesses sake– but… my feelings for you aren’t the same as your feelings towards me.” Link started.

Sidon blinked, perplexed. “What do you mean–”

“Every time you say such wonderful things about me, I can feel my heart beat faster. Just seeing you smiling or hearing your voice makes me feel warm inside. Even your touch, no matter how small, feels like sparks on my skin.” A cool breeze swept through the lake, making the water ripple and Link’s opal earrings clink softly. 

While he was writing his letter, Link realized he had feelings for Sidon for quite a long time. He was simply too thick, or rather, too distracted by saving the world to understand that the reason he was so drawn to Sidon was because of his love for him. 

“I didn’t understand it at the time, but I think I fell for you the first time I met you.” He continued. “Looking back on it, I almost wish I could have done this sooner but… well, saving Hyrule and defeating Ganon was my top priority for a while.” He cracked a smile. “You called me ‘your most treasured friend for all time’. While that’s quite a title in itself and I’m honoured and all, I’m afraid that’s not what I want anymore.” Link tucked a piece of hair behind his pierced ear, allowing the now risen moon to illuminate his face. “I get it if you don’t feel the same way. But I don’t want to hide secrets from you.” 

Link peeked up at Sidon, and tried not to wince. Sidon was gaping at him, eyes wide, and body frozen. Link’s heart sunk.

“Well… I’ll um, go now. I don’t want to bother you anymore, so I’m gonna head to Tarry Town. Stock up on arrows and stuff.” He slowly started to back away. Link was not a cowardly man, but he had just royally (ha) embarrassed himself in front of royalty. His confession was far too detailed to be like _ Haha, sike! Just joking. No homo. _As brave as he usually was, some fights you need to run away from (he still has a scar from a Lynel horn on his side to prove that point) and to Link, this was one of them. “Good night, Your Highne– mmph!” 

Link’s words were cut off with a strong kiss. No tongue, not even an open-mouthed kiss, just lips pressed against lips. Sidon squeezed Link’s shoulders softly and ran his thumb over his collarbones that barely peeked from under his blue tunic, as if asking Link to relax. 

Sidon drew back first, a slight smile on his lips. “‘My feelings for you aren’t the same as your feelings towards me’, hmm? From what you described, I think they are the same.” He took Link’s hand, and kissed the back of it. “I admired you from the start. When you saved my people, you became even more incredible in my eyes. Then you started visiting me more and more, and I began to fall for you too, my knight.” 

_ My knight. _ Those words made Link feel inexplicably warm inside. While it felt nice when the Princess said it, unlike Sidon, Link never wanted the Princess to bend him in half and take him from– _ Nope, control your thirst Link. Just because he likes you back doesn’t mean he wants to immediately jump you. _

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Link said when Sidon drew away. 

“Well, my fanclub likes being near me, and if they saw me confessing to you… I’m afraid you might have jealous rivals.” Sidon winked and booped Link on the nose, making him blush. “But I had no idea you were so romantic. That was quite the confession.” 

Link rubbed his neck sheepishly. “Yeah, well, I actually wrote it out beforehand so I knew what to say. I deviated a bit from script, though.” 

There was a moment of silence, blue eyes locked with shining gold in a wonderous stare. “Can I kiss you?” Link finally blurted. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Sidon replied with a grin.

This kiss was nothing like first. It certainly wasn’t chaste, that was for sure. To Link’s relief, Sidon’s tongue was smooth like a human’s, albeit a little longer. Despite it being 100 years since he had kissed someone, Link seemed to be doing a good job, based on Sidon’s pleased groan. 

Suddenly, Sidon picked Link up with one arm with ease (which was both arousing and slightly hurtful to Link’s ego) and held him up so they were face to face. 

“What the– ah!” Sidon stopped Link again with a kiss, and pressed him against a nearby pillar. Link wrapped his legs around the Prince’s hips to stabilize himself, trying his best not to dig his nails into Sidon’s back. 

“I’m sorry. But you’re so small. I find this position is much more convenient for our, ah, activities.” The Zora Prince whispered against Link’s lips. 

“I can think of better positions.” Link replied without thinking. Both men turned pink, Link from embarrassment at saying something like that out loud, and Sidon from surprise.

“Is that so?” Sidon murmured, moving to press small kisses down Link’s neck. “You smell amazing.” 

“You can bite me if you want.” Link offered, moving his hands up to wrap around the Prince’s neck. 

Sidon froze. “I… Link, you don’t know what you’re asking. My teeth are very sharp, and…”

“I know.” Link shrugged. “But I want it anyways.” His head tilted to the side, as if offering the length of his neck for Sidon to bury his teeth in. 

“I do not want to hurt you. If I bite you, you will bleed.” Sidon protested, although Link could see the clear want in his half-lidded golden eyes.

“Oh, I’m aware of that.” Link quipped. “I know you want it too, Sidon. You’re practically drooling.” He stroked over the smooth scales on Sidon’s head, making him shiver. “As long as you don’t tear out a muscle or break a bone or something like that, you can bite me anywhere. And I mean _ anywhere. _ ” _ Well, except my dick of course. Hopefully Zora mating rituals don’t include genital mutilation. _

“Are you sure?” Sidon pressed. Link huffed, halfway to annoyed, and nodded. 

Soft– The first bite to the Hylian’s clavicle was small and soft, yet blood burst through the bitten skin anyways. Link’s voice caught in his throat and he sucked in through his teeth, but the noise was pleased rather than pained. Sidon groaned, deep and slow, as he lapped up the blood off Link’s sweat-soaked skin. Link shuddered under the Prince’s tongue, and one hand dropped from around his neck to squeeze at his shoulder. 

“I’ve never tasted Hylian blood before. I never dreamed of hurting one.” Sidon admitted, nipping at Link’s shoulder and drinking up his resulting shiver and breathy sigh. “But you– you taste exquisite, darling. _ You’re _ exquisite.” 

Link’s knees went weak at the praise_ . _ A leg slipped from behind Sidon’s back, down the front of his toweled lower half, until it brushed into something very large and hard. Link froze, looked down, then looked up at a heavily blushing Sidon. 

“That’s… new.” He said slowly. 

“I-I apologize. It is quite an unusual occurrence for me to get excited so quickly, without any physical stimulation.” Sidon explained, his cheeks as red as his scales. “I did not mean to make you uncomfortable– ah!” A startled moan left his lips as Link shifted down to roll his hips against Sidon’s. 

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable at all, Sidon. Quite the opposite, actually.” Link purred, pressing kisses up Sidon’s strong muscular shoulder. Zora skin tasted almost exactly how he imagined– slightly salty and smooth. He pulled the Prince into another deep kiss, licking his lips after he broke away for air.

“You know… now that it’s big enough to fit a full-grown Zora, wouldn’t you say it’s big enough for the both of us?” Link tilted his head over to the bed. 

Sidon glanced at the bed, then back to Link. “My Link, I do not want to pressure you to take it any further. If you want to stop now, please tell me, or…” He ran his eyes down Link’s flushed, lascivious body, “...I may not be able to hold myself back.” 

“Then don’t.” Link ran his thumb over Sidon’s cheek, surprisingly softly. “I want what you want.” He kissed the Prince sweetly. “I’m confident you won’t hurt or frighten me.” _ Too badly, that is. _

Sidon sighed, but lifted Link up by the ass and carried him over to the bed. “Do you want to be on top?” He offered. “You may feel more comfortable if you ride me.”

“Uh, ok.” Truthfully Link was a bit nervous, as he had never ridden an 11 foot tall shark-person before, but then again, not many people have. 

Sidon laid flat on his back, allowing Link to straddle him. “Have you ever… done this before?” He asked, biting his lip as Link pulled off his shirt.

Link paused, thinking. “With a Zora, no. Romantically and sexually.” Something flashed in Sidon’s eyes at that, but whatever it was vanished as he pulled Link down for another slow kiss. 

“Now then, let’s get on to the main event. I can’t wait much longer.” Link said as he drew away. He brushed a hand over the tent under Sidon’s towel. “He looks really big... Hopefully he won’t give me too much trouble.” Link muttered to himself.

“Make it double.” Sidon murmured back. Link’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _ What in Hylia is he talking about? _

Link got his answer as he removed Sidon’s towel, revealing not one, but two penises. However, they were not like regular human dicks. They were long, much longer than the average Hylian penis, with no visible foreskin, and had a tapered tip. It was strange, certainly nothing like what Link imagined a Zora penis looked like, and it did nothing to calm his already budding anxiety.

Sidon must have seen the apprehension on Link’s face, as he sat up slightly to press a kiss to his forehead. “It’s alright. You don’t have to take both of them– even Zoras only use one while mating.” He soothed, stroking Link’s sides comfortingly. “But if you are too uncomfortable–”

“Sidon.” Link cut him off. “I want to do this. But… I think it’d be best if I only take one this time.” He gnawed on his lip as he looked down again at Sidon’s interesting genitalia. _ This time. Assuming there’s a next time. _

“Do you… have any lube, or something?” He asked as he shimmied out of his pants and kicked off his shoes. _ I don’t think I’d be able to take something that large without anything to prepare me. If he went in without prep, it’d split me in half. _

Sidon grinned. “Well, since Zoras mate in water, we do have our own form of,” he reached down and ran a finger over his dick, then held it up for Link to see, “self lubrication.” Indeed, his finger was wet with… something that was slick and looked fairly thick. 

Link gulped. He looked at Sidon’s large, clawed fingers, then at his huge dick. _ His fingers are so much bigger than mine, that it’d be quicker if he opened me up with just 2 or 3 fingers instead of me having to do 4. _A shiver went down his spine as a vision of Sidon, with two wet fingers fully inside Link’s ass, stretching him open with ease, flashed before Link’s eyes. 

“In that case, can you open me up?” Link offered, tilting his hips back and spreading his legs wide. “‘sides, I think you’d do a better job at it than me.”

“As you wish, my hero.” The prince purred. He gathered up more lube onto two of his fingers, then slowly slid a finger into Link’s hole.

Link’s eyes widened, and his breath caught in his throat. Even though he was expecting it, the thickness of Sidon’s fingers somehow still took him by surprise. 

He sat up slightly, wrapping his arms around Sidon’s neck and pulling him into a sloppy kiss. The shift in angle, plus the feeling of Sidon’s finger moving inside of him, caused Link to moan into the kiss. 

By the time Sidon at long last withdrew his fingers from Link’s stretched asshole, both were sweaty and panting and aching for something more. 

“I’m… I’m ready.” Link said. He grabbed one of Sidon’s cocks and guided it to his asshole, but his hands were shaking slightly. Sidon’s other cock was resting on Link’s front, occasionally brushing against the Hylian’s cock. 

“Relax, my hero.” Sidon soothed. “Would you like me to assist you?”

Link shook his head. “No. I can do it myself.” He retorted stubbornly. “Just lemme…” The tip of Sidon’s dick rubbed against Link’s hole before finally slipping inside him. 

“_ Oh.” _Link’s jaw dropped, and a long, breathy moan escaped his lips. “Oh, Sidon…” With every inch he took, Link moaned again and again. He didn’t even make it to the base of Sidon’s cock before Link had to pause, his legs trembling slightly.

“Fuck… This sounds so stereotypical but,” Link laughed breathily, “I feel so _ full. _” 

“Goddesses, Link… you’re… perfect.” Sidon breathed. A shiver went up Link’s spine. 

“You know… that’s actually part of the reason why I, _ haa _ , realized I liked you.” Link admitted. He slid down further on Sidon’s cock, until his ass touched the base. _ Damn… if I feel this full from just one of his cocks, I wonder how it would feel with both of them. _

“Wh-what do you mean?” Sidon managed to get out. He was obviously having a difficult time controlling his instincts and not just flipping Link over and fucking long and hard into his tight hole. 

“I, ah, think I have a praise kink for you.” Link confessed sheepishly. “When you compliment me like that, it, well, turns me on.” He glanced down at his hard dick pressed against his stomach, then back at Sidon. The expression on Sidon’s face made Link’s heart skip a beat.

“...Is that so?” Sidon asked slowly. “Good to know.” He rested his hands on Link’s waist, and squeezed gently. He leaned forward to whisper in Link’s ear, “I’ll make sure to praise you, over and over again, until you melt here, in my arms.” Then he lightly moved him up, and dropped him back down.

Link saw stars.

He choked on a moan, and a shiver jolted throughout his whole body. “Holy… holy shit.” He buried his head in the crook of Sidon’s neck. 

“Did you like that?” Sidon asked, kissing the top of the Hylian’s head. His hands trailed down to rub his hip bones. Link nodded frantically. “Do you think you can do that again yourself?” He nodded again. 

Taking a deep breath, he raised his hips a little, then slid down to the base. He pressed a hand against the prince’s chest to steady himself, then lifted himself up again, higher this time. He eventually found a steady rhythm, and bounced faster and faster on Sidon’s cock.

“You’re doing so well, you feel incredible.” Sidon panted out. He ran a hand through Link’s hair and tugged ever so slightly, causing him to moan and arch his back. “And you look, _ haah _, so beautiful, riding my cock like this, you know.” Link’s red face went even redder, and he moaned extra loud to mask his embarrassment. “Aww, your face is so red! How cute.” Sidon nuzzled Link’s hot cheek, and pressed a sweet kiss to his temple. 

Link’s hips stuttered and his toes curled as he felt his cock rub against Sidon’s second dick. “So good…” He gasped, attempting to thrust his hips faster. 

Sidon seemed to be getting impatient, however, as he stopped Link mid-bounce. “My hero, wait a moment,” he said, cutting Link off when he opened his mouth. “Perhaps… could we switch to a different position? 

Link blinked. “What do you mean?”

“Like this.” With surprising ease, Sidon lifted Link off his cock (making him coo and squirm in protest) and gently laid him against the bedsheets, then climbed on top of him. Sidon towered over him in a way that in any other situation could be considered intimidating, but now was just imposing and hot. 

He took his second cock and rubbed it slowly against Link’s drenched hole. Link sucked in sharply through his teeth, but did not argue against it. 

“Do you mind if I take control here, Link?” Sidon’s pupils were dilated and dark with lust. “I feel like it will be, ah, easier for you. If that makes sense.” He pressed a little kiss to the shell of Link’s ear. 

“Y...yeah. Yeah, that works.” Link breathed, eyes fixed on the monstrous cock rubbing at his entrance. _ How the hell did that even fit inside me? It’s huge! But it still felt so good… _

Slowly, Link hooked his arms under his legs and pulled them up to his chest, completely exposing himself. Sidon made a little growl of delight, and before Link could open his mouth, pushed himself fully inside him. 

“Fuck!” Link choked out, throwing his head back and arching his back. The sudden insertion then fullness took him off guard, but he wasn’t necessarily in pain. 

Sidon paused, staring down at Link in worry. “Are… are you alright, Link? Did I hurt you?” He ran a soothing hand through soft blond hair, then trailed down to caress sweat-slicked skin. Link shuddered in pleasure. 

“Nope. Never better.” He gritted out. Straining, he let go of one leg, using his now free hand to yank Sidon down and kiss him. The kiss was messy and rough, but neither cared. 

“What do you want?” The shark prince asked as they separated to gasp for air.

“You. To fuck me.” Link replied, then captured Sidon’s lips again in a kiss. “I don’t want you to hold back, okay? I want you to take me like you really want to. I know you’re trying to be gentle, but I… I think I can handle you _ really _fucking me.”

Sidon frowned. “Link, I don’t think you really know what you’re asking. Zoras are very strong, and, well, if I go at full force then I may, ahem, break you.”

“Okay, so then break me. And tomorrow you can take care of me.” Link was only half kidding with the last part, but he was resolute in that he was pining for Sidon to let go and fuck Link as hard as his instincts told him to. He had no idea where this slutty side of him came from, but it was too late to stop it.

Sidon sighed in defeat. “...If it’s too much, then tap my shoulder 3 times, alright?” Link nodded and smiled encouragingly. 

The first thrust nearly knocked the wind out of Link, who had to scramble to grip the bedsheets to anchor himself. Sidon lifted Link’s leg up so it rested on his muscular shoulder, then drove himself inside Link again and again, gradually picking up speed.

Link’s mind went blank. The only things he registered were Sidon’s honey-sweet words, babbling _ you’re doing so well, you feel amazing, you’re so beautiful, my perfect Link. _It did hurt, but the pleasure outweighed the pain, and Link would rather die than stop. 

Suddenly, Sidon flipped him over onto his stomach, only pausing for a moment before plunging back in Link’s ass and resuming pounding him into the mattress. Link’s startled yelp turned into a low moan as Sidon’s cock hit his prostate again and again. 

His moans were punctuated with reverent chants of Sidon’s name that gradually petered off into unintelligible delighted babbling. Pushing himself up slightly on his arms, Link twisted around to look at Sidon. The sight nearly took his breath away. Sidon’s brow was furrowed and his mouth hanging open, eyes squeezed tightly shut while his large hands gripped firmly at Link’s hips. He appeared to almost glow as slivers of bright moonlight danced across his scarlet skin. 

_ I’m really having sex with the Zora Prince, huh? He looks beautiful. _ Link thought to himself. _ I’m so lucky. And from the sounds of it, not many have had the honour of fucking royalty. _

Sidon opened his eyes upon feeling Link’s stare, and locked gazes with him. He slowed down his thrusts, and slide both hands underneath Link, one grasping at his cock and the other gently pushing him up so his back was pressed against Sidon’s chest. Link gasped at the change of angle, but was quickly silenced by a deep kiss. 

“Sidon,” Link wheezed as the prince picked up pace, “I… ah, _ fuck! _ “ His head dropped as the hand on his cock started to move. “ _ Ngh _, I, I love you, Sidon.”

Though he had said it quietly, Sidon suddenly stopped moving. Link looked up in alarm. _ Oh no. I said that out loud, didn’t I? _

“You… what?” Sidon’s eyes were wide and unblinking. “You love me?”

Link found it very hard to maintain eye contact. “Uh, yeah. I do.” He swallowed hard. 

There was a pregnant pause. 

“...I feel the same way.” Sidon finally said. Link’s heart felt like it was about to burst.

“R-Really??” He breathed. The Prince nodded with a smile.

“Really.” He echoed. The moment had turned tender, despite the fact that Sidon was still fully inside Link. 

“Wow.” Link murmured, mostly to himself. “I didn’t expect my feelings to be reciprocated, to be honest.” He gave a little laugh. “I’m really happy, though.”

Sidon nuzzled his check affectionately. “As am I, my knight.” 

* * *

“Ah… I may have gone a little too far.”

“Wha? No, that wass great. Jus’ lemme rest for a momen’” Link wiped his sweaty forehead. “A towel would be nice.” 

“The sheets have been thoroughly ruined.” Sidon gingerly picked up the corner of the cum slicked sheet. 

“Huh? Oh yeah, that’s messy.” Link lifted his head slightly to look, then flopped back down. “Sex is messy.”

Sidon chuckled lightly. “Indeed. Especially since we went… what was it, 3 rounds?”

“Somethin’ like that.” Link spread his legs wider so Sidon could look a better look at his asshole, which was stretched wide and full of so much cum it spilled out in a gooey pile. His front was also splattered with at least 4 layers of cum coming from his own cock. There were dark bruises on his hips and light scratches on his back. The wound on his neck, surrounded by many hickies of various sizes, already looked much better. The damages were not very serious and luckily a quick healing potion would fix him up good as new. But at this moment they didn’t have a potion, and for now, rest was the best option. 

“I’ll make sure you are properly pampered come tomorrow.” Sidon pecked Link on the forehead. Link smiled and leaned into his touch.

“Can we do this again sometime?” He asked dazedly. “That wass pretty good.” 

“Of course, dearest. You did so well. “ The prince replied, running his thumb over Link’s flushed cheek. “Now, let me get you a towel and some water, then we can rest.” 

“‘Kay. Love you.” Link called, as Sidon left for the castle.

“I love you too.” Sidon called back, waving his hand before disappearing into the trees.

* * *

The news that Sidon was dating Link spread fast, once they chose to reveal their relationship. Just as Sidon had said, his fan club was at first quite displeased with Link, shooting him dirty looks whenever he arrived in Zora’s Domain. But slowly people came to accept it. A Prince and a Hero. That makes sense, right? If a princess and a hero can be together, why not a prince and hero? 

The first time Sidon called him his _ boyfriend _out loud, Link thought he was going to die on the spot, right there and then. As he had never properly dated anyone before, he was new to the whole public affection thing. Even holding hands in public embarrassed him slightly, but he was happy. Eventually, the shock of having an interspecies couple wore off, and now people didn’t even bat an eye when Sidon bent down to kiss Link’s forehead, or squeeze his hand. 

The sex continued to be great. Sidon tended to leave his marks on Link’s chest and thighs, so only they could see them and no one else. The first time Link tried to fit both of his boyfriend’s cocks in, the aftermath left him so exhausted he refused to move for 2 days. Sidon was always caring and loving afterward, gently cleaning him up and lavishing adoring words onto his tired boyfriend, no matter how rough they went. Link had to admit, since he got with Sidon he had turned into a bit of a slut. He was always up for doing anything with Sidon, and quite enjoyed teasing him or trying to rile him up until he snapped, taking him on the lake bed or pushing him on his cock in the woods away from prying eyes. (Sidon, of course, had no problem with this, except when Link did things like rubbing his cock under the table with his foot during a dinner with his father or distracting him with his body when Sidon should be focusing on important things. Not that his boyfriend wasn’t important.) 

But all in all, the most important thing to Link- to both of them– was love. They were deeply in love, absolutely head over heels for each other. Nothing made Link feel happier than feeling loved, and Sidon made sure that Link knew he was loved. 

Out of all the people Link had met all over the world, Sidon was the nicest. Every time he saw Link, or kissed him, or fucked him, Sidon did not hold back in the slightest with praising him, encouraging and adoring honey-sweet words overflowing from his lips. 

And he was all Link’s, forever. 


	2. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon invites Link to the Zora 23,900th Fertility Festival. But Link has some tricks up his sleeve as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The long-awaited sequel! I decided not to post it as a completely separate fic, though I was considering it. I was very pleasantly surprised with all the positive feedback~  
I was inspired by another Sidlink fic featuring a fertility festival, but in this fic Link and Sidon are actually loving boyfriends.  
PS, I know the whole stomach bulge thing throws some ppl off, but in this fic A) it is not described in detail and B) *pushes up glasses* Technically, if one was penetrated with 2 penises both over 10 inches in length, there would be a visible protrusion, which is what happens. Sue me.

_ A fertility festival? Are you fucking kidding me? _

Link squinted his eyes and held the parchment closer to his face, rereading the words that dumbfounded him so. 

_ Link the Hylian, _

_ You are hereby invited to the Zora 23,900th Fertility Festival. Location: Zora’s Domain. Time: June 12-19. Refreshments will be provided. _

Under the official-looking text was a note written personally by Sidon in his usual perfect cursive handwriting.

_ My dearest Link: _

_ I would very much appreciate if you will come to the Fertility Festival. Usually, non-Zoras are not invited, but as we are together, you are an exception. However, I would suggest trying to be inconspicuous upon entering Zora’s Domain. To put it lightly, you are very attractive, and I would not want any other, ah, lascivious Zoras attempting to take you from me. I’ll be waiting at the East Reservoir lakeside bed for you around 8 o’clock. _

_ I eagerly await to be in your embrace once more. _

_Love,_

_ Sidon. _

Link exhaled, and set the letter down. He had no idea the Zoras had a fertility festival– he saw them as a dignified race, had certainly did not expect them to… what? Go into heat? Have a mating season? Then again, he didn’t really think much about Zora mating rituals. The only mating he cared about was with his lover. 

The idea of other Zoras going after him was both funny and slightly disturbing. To be truthful, Link didn’t find other Zoras that attractive; Sidon was a rare exception. Even Princess Mipha, while sweet, did not spur any sexual or romantic feelings in Link. But Sidon? Hot damn. 

Link checked the date on his Sheikah Slate. June 10. Only 2 days until the festival. _ Better start the preparations then. _

* * *

“Sav’saaba, Hylian.” The Greta the shopkeeper nodded her head in greeting as Link stepped into the Gerudo Secret Club. “It has been a while since you visited.”

“Sorry bout that. I’ve been busy.” Link scratched the back of his head. 

“By ‘busy’ do you mean busy mating with the Zora Prince?” Greta asked casually. Link choked on his spit and turned bright red.

“Wha– what?! What are you… I… Even Gerudos know?!” Link stammered. “And we don’t _only _mate! We’re properly dating!”

Greta raised her hands in surrender. “Peace. I was only teasing you. Not everyone knows, but I have a few Zora friends who told me. I won’t pry any further into your private life. Now, what business are you here for?” 

Link sighed. “Well, about that… It’s not voe clothing, but I didn’t know where else to look. I know I can’t find it in Tarry Town, that’s for damn sure. It’s technically women’s clothing, but I’m not planning on using it for crossdressing.”

Greta raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And what special clothing do you speak of?” 

Link worried at his lip, but after a moment told her what he was searching for. The Gerudo blinked in surprise, then gave him a sly smile.

“I think I have just the thing for you. Let me look in the back.” 

* * *

Link, the dumbass, decided the best way to reach the East Reservoir Lake was physically climbing there instead of just teleporting like any normal, sane person would do. He was exhausted by the time he finally made it, but after drinking a health potion or two, he was ready to go.

At 8 on the dot, he strode into lakeside clearing, where, sure enough, his boyfriend, the Prince of Zoras, was waiting for him. Sidon broke out into a happy smile upon spotting Link, and rushed to meet him. 

"Link, my love! You’ve arrived!” Sidon greeted excitedly, leaning down to press kisses all over Link’s face. “I’m glad you decided to come.”

Link repressed to urge to make a dirty joke, instead wrapping his arms around Sidon’s neck to kiss him properly. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world, babe.” Sidon hummed into the kiss in appreciation.

As they broke away, Link sniffed, and his eyebrows furrowed. “You… smell different.” He pressed his nose into Sidon’s neck. “It’s not… bad. Sorta salty. Er, saltier than usual, I mean.” 

Sidon blushed. “Ah, that. How do I explain this…. Zoras secrete, er, _ pheromones _, during the mating season. I can’t control it. It’s supposed to increase libido and act as a stimulant for both partners.” 

“I wonder if it can affect humans…” Link gave the Prince’s neck a curious lick, “because to be honest, my head is foggy and I’m starting to feel even hornier. I’m not complaining, though.” 

“I’m not complaining either.” Sidon said breathily as Link lowered himself to his crotch level. It only took a few gentle rubs before both of Sidon’s cocks revealed themselves. Link rubbed his cheek on one of the cocks, pleased to feel they were already wet. 

He had never been able to take one completely into his mouth before, and he probably never would– the idea of rupturing his windpipe was decidedly not appealing– he was good enough that he could take well over half into his throat. 

He guided his lips down about 8 inches, then wrapped both hands around the remaining part he couldn’t fit in his mouth. He began to bob his head up and down, making sure to use his tongue to lick the undersides, smiling around the cock as Sidon groaned above him. 

“Goddesses Link… you’re incredible.” Sidon breathed. “Just perfect." 

Link pulled off Sidon’s bottom cock, not bothering to wipe off the spit dripping down his chin before speaking. “Same to you.” He quipped, then took the tips of both cocks into his wet mouth. Sidon gasped, which motivated Link to push further. 

It felt like his jaw was going to fall off, but dammit, he was determined to do this! Besides, he told himself, a double blowjob wasn’t the only double thing he’d experience tonight.

Unfortunately, Sidon didn’t warn him before he came with both dicks, at the same time, causing Link’s mouth and throat to be unexpectedly filled with so much cum it dribbled out of his lips and onto his chin. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Sidon quickly drew back, allowing Link to cough and try to swallow all of the cum. He wasn’t able to get every last drop, but made sure to lick his fingers and chin until his face was (mostly) clean. 

“It’s fine.” He said, his voice a little hoarse. “But please, warn me next time you decide to shoot a gallon of cum down my throat.” They shared a short laugh. 

“How about we get you out of these clothes?” Sidon reached out to touch Link’s shirt, but Link slapped his hand away.

“Nope. I’ll be taking my own clothes off, thank you very much. There’s also something I need to show you.” Link rose to his feet, trying not to stumble on his weak legs. 

Looking Sidon in the eye, he slowly shed his clothes, beginning with taking off his bandana to let his hair fall free– something he knew Sidon loved. His lover often pulled Link's hair, sometimes to expose his neck to kiss and bite, and other times just to hear Link’s pleased yelp. 

It was a bit difficult to remove the straps normally, but he was desperate, so he tossed them to the side with little grace. The real surprise was under his clothes anyways. 

Finally, after all the accessories and shoes were off, he was left in just his shirt and pants. He lifted up his shirt at a snail-like pace, showing tantalizing slivers of skin that shone in the soft sinking sunlight. As he finally pulled off his shirt, he revealed the lace red bralette decorating his chest.

Sidon made a strangled noise, and balled his hands into fists at his sides.

“There’s also stockings, but I couldn’t wear them without giving away the surprise.” Link said as he stripped off his pants, revealing matching panties that did nothing to conceal his bulge. “Do you like them?” 

Sidon didn’t bother replying, instead deciding to roughly push Link onto the bed and pin him to the sheets by his wrists.

“You sure know how to push my buttons, hmm?” He murmured into Link’s collarbone. “Where did you even get this?”

“There’s a secret shop in Gerudo Town. It sells clothing for men, but apparently it-_ ah! _\- also sells lingerie.” Link’s voice hitched when Sidon gave a small nip to his clavicle. “It’s backless too, so we can keep it on. I thought you might like it. The shopkeeper was very excited to sell it to me.” 

“I love it. Give her my sincere compliments.” Sidon slid a finger down to feel Link’s asshole, only to find it already slick and stretched. “Oh? What’s this?” 

“I prepared myself before coming here. Made climbing a bitch, but it was worth it.” He managed to rip one wrist out from Sidon’s grip, and spread his asscheeks for his lover to see better. “See? I’m all wet and ready for you, my love.” 

Sidon groaned deeply, a sound that sent a shiver up Link’s spine. Carefully he spread Link’s legs apart, and took his cock out of the confines of his panties. (The lingerie was the exact same shade of red as Sidon’s body. That was, of course, on purpose.)

“Do you know how unbelievably sexy you look right now?” Sidon asked, his voice low and thick with lust. “I know I say this every time but… you really are perfect.”

Link shot him a coy grin. “Oh, Sidon. You know your honey-sweet words drive me crazy every time.” He leaned in close as his hand snaked down to grab one of Sidon’s cocks and rub it against his hole. “Now fuck me like you mean it, and don’t you dare hold back.”

Any other time, Sidon might have protested, or held back in fear of hurting Link.

But now was not such a time. 

So Sidon did not hesitate to push himself inside Link’s asshole, drawing a surprised yet happy shriek from the Hylian. 

Link’s body, well used to the feeling of Sidon’s cock, gave no resistance as Sidon sunk deeper and deeper into him. There was no pain due to Link’s careful preparation, only pleasure as the cock brushed against his prostate, sending sparks throughout his body.

Sidon began to rock in and out of Link, not going in all the way, but deep enough to satisfy both of them. However, it was not long before Link stopped the Prince with a firm hand on his chest. 

“Wait… I want something more.” Link panted.

Sidon tilted his head in confusion. “What w you mean, my love?”

Link licked his lips, nervous despite practicing his wish in front of a mirror several times. “I… I want you to fuck me with both of your cocks. I _ need _ you to fill me up completely, need you to give me _ all _ of you. I can handle it, I promise.” 

Despite still being a lustful haze, Sidon still looked taken aback. “My dearest Link, I do not mean to offend you but… Zoras do not use both of our penises during mating, so therefore it would not make sense if I put both at once in you. Besides, you are very small. It might be too much for you.” The resulting pout from Link managed to draw a laugh from Sidon’s lips. 

“But haven’t you ever wanted to try, though?” Link purred. He wasn’t gonna give up that easily, dammit! “No more taking turns. Honestly, it’ll be easier for you. ‘sides, now is the perfect time. It’s a literal fucking festival, for goddesses’ sake.” He spread his legs further apart, and reached down to move Sidon’s second cock to rub against his hole. “Fuck me hard with both cocks or don’t fuck me at all. I’m serious.”

With that, a switch flipped inside Sidon. He growled lowly, and slowly pressed both of his thick cocks into Link’s slick asshole.

Link couldn’t hold back a loud gasp, and arched his back sharply. “Ahh!!” He felt himself stretch even further, but he ignored the slight pain in favor of wrapping his legs around Sidon’s hips to pull him closer. 

By the time both cocks were 8 inches in, he was a babbling mess, the only noises coming out of his mouth being moans and groans and pleas for more. 

“I’ve never done this before. I had no idea it would feel so,” Sidon punctuated his words with a thrust, “so _ good _.” He nipped at Link’s collarbone and licked up the blood from the little wound. From Link’s moan, he didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. 

“I know I always say it but, hahh, you’re just so beautiful, my Link. You feel incredibly around my cocks, and the expressions you make…” He trailed off. “They turn me on so much, you know.”

Link attempted to answer, but couldn’t manage any noise other than the short, choppy moans Sidon was forcing out of him with every thrust. 

He peeked downwards, and couldn’t contain a little gasp at the sight of a small protrusion, slight but noticeable, appearing in his abdomen as Sidon pumped his cocks in and out of him. Curiously he ran a hand over the bulge, and Sidon shuddered. 

“Holy shit.” Link whispered, and Sidon murmured the same. Swiftly he pushed both cocks in even further, until the bases were flush with Link’s slick skin. He writhed, feeling nearly overwhelmed. 

“Goddesses, why haven’t we done this before?” He panted. He hooked his arms under his legs and pulled them up until his knees were near his head, allowing Sidon a better angle to fuck into him. “I didn’t realise we were missing out.”

“I agree.” The prince grunted. “I never imagined it would be this…” He didn’t finish his sentence but picked up speed until the bed was shaking with every thrust.

“I’m gonna_, unh_ _ h _ _,_ cum.” Sidon warned, wrapping a giant hand around Link’s cock, causing him to choke on a moan. “Can I do it in your ass?”

“Please.” Link panted. “Please, fill me up, I need it.” He begged, fixing Sidon with a seductive stare and biting his lip.

Sidon obliged, stilling deep inside Link as he came with a low growl. And just like he wanted, his asshole was filled up with so much cum that it dripped out onto the sheets. The feeling of his lover shooting his cum into him had Link cumming as well with a hoarse scream.

Both men were panting heavily, stunned from sharing such a mind-blowing orgasm. With a bit of difficulty Sidon pulled out with a _ shlick _, his cocks still covered with his own cum. 

Despite his heart pounding heavier than when he was being chased by a Silver Lynel, Link motioned Sidon back in to give him a long, sloppy kiss. 

“That was amazing.” Link whispered in his lips.

“Yeah. It was amazing.” Sidon echoed, brushing a piece of hair sticking to his lover’s sweaty face.

To Link’s surprise, looking down Sidon’s cocks still hadn’t fully receded back into his body like they usually did after they were finished. He flicked his eyes back up to Sidon, who, based on his cheeks reddening further, had realised the same thing.

Link lowered his eyelids and smirked. “Wanna go for round 2?”

* * *

Round 2 ended up turning into 4 rounds. By then they were too exhausted to go any more. Link had never felt so worn out in his life, nor had his ass felt so sore. His ass wasn’t the only part of him that was covered in cum; during round 3 he shot 2 loads onto Link’s stomach and chest, something they found incredibly hot at the time, but now it was just sticky and itchy as it dried up and became crusty. 

“How… how long is the festival again?” Link croaked, his voice gruff from screaming.

“7 days.” Sidon laid beside him, despite the bed being absolutely soaked in sweat with torn sheets. 

“Great. I’m gonna spend 2 of those 7 days passed the fuck out cuz I’m so tired. Then we can go again on Wednesday.” Link threw over an arm over his eyes. “I genuinely don’t think I can move right now. And I’m not sure my asshole will ever go back to the same shape again. You’ve stretched it permanently.” 

The Zora prince chuckled, and pressed a kiss to his hero’s forehead. “Of course, my love. I must say, I’m quite exhausted too, although I imagine you more than me.” Link huffed through his nose, his throat too raw to properly laugh. 

”Love you, Sidon.”

“I love you more, my darling hero.”

* * *

“Sav’saaba, Hylian. Based on the look on your face, I’d say your little escapade was a success?” Greta said with a slightly smug smile as Link staggered into the Gerudo shop a week later.

“Yeah. Definitely. In fact, I was specifically instructed to give you “his sincere compliments”.” He answered, feeling himself blush. “Actually, I–”

“Want another set? I had a feeling you would say that. So I made you several pieces, using your measurements.” Her smile grew smuger as Link gaped. “However, it won’t be cheap–” 

Link slammed his hands down on the desk, starting the shopkeeper. “I don’t care. I need them. I’m sure I have enough.”

He left the shop with about 28,000 rupees less in his pocket, which at any other moment would make him want to slam his head against the wall and curse his dumb ass for spending that much hard-earned money at once. 

But as he learned a little while later, it was _ totally _ worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greta: So did yall FUCK lmao  
Shoot me fic requests on my tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets enough hits/comments, I'll write a sequel where Link n Sidon fuck with both dicks for the first time.
> 
> Kudos/Comments appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: usagichanp


End file.
